1. Industrial useful field
This invention relates to a dustproof mechanism for a pull-type clutch.
2. Prior art
Generally, a pull-type clutch is so constructed that an outer peripheral fulcrum point C1 of a diaphragm spring 12 is supported by an end wall 2a of a clutch cover 2 located at a side opposite to a flywheel (rear side) through a wire ring 40 etc. for example, an intermediate fulcrum point C2 contacts with a fulcrum land 7a of a pressure plate 7. The clutch is released by pulling an inner peripheral fulcrum point C3 toward the side opposite to the flywheel as illustrated in FIG. 5.
In such a pull-type clutch, however, an opened space S is produced between the diaphragm spring 12 and the clutch cover end wall 2a so that dust and dirt will enter the space S during operation of the clutch. The dust and dirt entering the space S will gradually be crammed toward the radial outside fulcrum point C1 by centrifugal force to cause faulty operation of the diaphragm spring 12.
Object of the invention
An object of the invention is to prevent dust etc. from entering a space produced between a diaphragm spring and a clutch cover end wall so that faulty operation of the diaphragm spring can be avoided.
A further object of the invention is to form a dustproof cover by utilizing an air foil body for blowing cooling air to a pressure plate from outside, so that a number of component can be reduced and an assembly work can be simplified.